Rewrite the past
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Something goes drastically wrong in the future and Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy travel back in time. They arrive in their younger bodies with all their memories of the future and work together so that future never comes to pass. NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Mal is sitting in a chair next to Ben's bed. From her spot she can see Jay and Evie curled up on the couch nearby. Carlos is somewhere, probably curled up in bed. She had sent Dizzy in search of him.

Jane has been missing for a long time, Carlos doesn't want to give up hope but sad truth is she is probably dead.

It has been years since they were all together. Back when everyone was still alive, before Chad had turned on them, on everyone and became the villain of their story. This was hardest on his parents, on all the parents. When you find out its your child that has become the villain and that their Villain's children, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy along with others that become the heroes of this story alongside Ben, Jane and Lonnie. Though unlike there stories they were losing.

Ben was in a coma from his last battle with Chad, Mal was barely holding together what was left of them.

They had recently lost Lonnie, who had died trying to protect Jay and Evie's son.

 _Evil Queen had decided he was a mistake and come for him. She had killed them both. To her he was a mistake because he wasn't a Prince. It wasn't the first time The Evil Queen had tried to interfere in Evie's love-life. The first time had been when Evie was still with Doug. She had slipped Evie Maleficent's sleeping curse. She had hoped only a Prince would be able to awaken Evie. When Doug had tried to wake her it hadn't worked, he wasn't her true love. It was then Mal who had convinced Jay to try, she knew what they had meant to each other on The Isle. What they had been like before they had come to Auradon. Jay and Evie were always meant to be._

 _Jay had kissed Evie and it had woken her, Evie had kissed him back. She had whispered his name and then she started to slowly come back to reality and Jay had hugged and she had held onto him._

 _She pulled away slowly as she more aware and realised what had happened. She reluctantly pulled away from Jay and looked for Doug. He was the one she was supposed to be dating even if Jay was her true love and had loved him for a long time._

 _"_ _What happened to Doug?" Evie had asked_

 _"_ _He left when you started waking up" Evie had been informed. Evie had then gone to look for him. Not before telling Jay they would have a conversation later._

 _Evie had found Doug and the two of them had broken up. Evie had felt bad. At the time she had cared for him she just didn't love him the way he had loved her. She had cared for him until he joined Chad, then she had hated him._

 _While Chad had always been trying take out Ben, Doug had been trying to take out Jay, so he could get Evie back. He was obsessed with her and Evie no longer wanted anything to do with him. She was glad they had broken up seeing what he had become. She wouldn't put it past him to have helped The Evil Queen in the killing of Lonnie and Jay and Evie's son._

Mal knew Chad and his allies were planning one final attack soon. Mal had found a spell in her spell-book that her mother could never have used due to one specifications being you had to be ' _pure of heart'_ her mother definitely wasn't pure of heart.

Dizzy arrives back with Carlos and Dude in toe. Mal points to Jay and Evie. Dizzy nudges them and has them come over to Mal where she is still sitting beside Ben his hand in hers.

"Lumiere" Mal calls out

"Yes, Your Majesty" Lumiere responds

"Guard the door" Mal orders

"Of course, Your Majesty" Lumiere complies, Mal had informed of her plans and he hoped she succeeded for all their sakes

Mal Turns back to the others.

"I found a spell in my mother's spell book, it's one she could never use, but its one that is perfect for us in our current situation. It's a time travel spell, but it requires pure of heart, which is why my mother could never use it, it will allow our memories to return to our younger bodies. We will be able to change the past for the better"

Mal puts her spell book on the bed between them open on the page with the spell on it.

"We need to all hold hands and say the spell together" Mal informs them

"What about me?" Dude asks from his spot in the room

"I'm sorry dude, I don't think it works on animals" Mal tells him

"Well its biased" Dude complains

"Ok let's do this" Mal speaks up grabbing Evie's hand with one that isn't currently holding Ben's. Evie grabs Jay's, Jay grabs Carlos' hand, Carlos grabs Dizzy's and Dizzy grabs Ben's other hand. They then recite the spell together.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The six wake up in Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos' apartment on the isle from when they were sixteen. Its exactly like it did then. But they realise while the room looks like it did when they were sixteen, they look five or in Dizzy's case one.

"What's happened? We look younger, five maybe but this apartment looks older from when we were sixteen?" Evie speaks up

"Hey at least you look five! I'm in a one-year-old body!" Dizzy complains

"The spell would have known we needed somewhere safe to live, we hadn't used this place yet, so the spell probably converted it. We can check in the morning for sure. We will stay here from now on, none of us are going back to our parents" Mal speaks up

"What about me?" Ben questions

"Crap, Ben? Oh My God! Your awake, you're here" Mal runs into his arms "I've missed you so much, do you know what's going on? I don't know if you could hear while you were in your coma"

"Yes, I heard everything, but back to the question, What about me? I'm stuck here. There is no way to contact Auradon from here, especially without putting myself and you guys in danger" Ben speaks up

"I will adopt you as my brother" Evie informs him "No-One messes with us"

"Good idea, I will adopt Dizzy as my little sister, no-one will go against it. My mother might even be proud" Mal laughs "Well she wouldn't if she knew the true reason, But there is no way you are going back to your grandmothers Dizzy" Mal informs Dizzy and the others

"What are we going to do about sleeping?" Dizzy asks as neither her nor Ben have beds

"Dizzy you can have my bed, I will stay with Jay" Evie offers, Dizzy nods her head.

"You're staying with me" Mal tells Ben

"Also we need material, if we really are here at this age, I'm make you all great new outfits, including you Ben, your one of us now, we will need to hide your identity" Evie speaks up

"We will, including your name, no one is named Ben here, no one would use that name because of you" Mal comments

"Another thing to deal with in the morning" Ben comments

They all head to their beds, there's a lot to do tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter. Especially to my three reviewers. thank you for all the follows and favourites, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. There is more coming. i have already finished writing it, now I'm just in the long progress of typing up those chapters. I originally planned to type and post this chapter last weekend but then i started watching Marvel's Defenders and got sucked in oh and i got myself locked out of the house for a few hours until my sister arrived with a spare key to let me in. currently working weekdays so i don't have much time to type up chapters but i promise it will all be posted, Even if I'm limited to weekends and don't find a new obsession to take over my time._

 _Be warned in this chapter we learn what happened to Jane and its not nice. it may be considered trigger warnings if so please let me know, also this is rated T if you think it should go to M please let me know. but the worst of it is in this chapter._

 _hope you enjoy_

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At the same in Auradon two others are awakening in a new location or well a future location, what would become their future dorm room. Though for these two they are still within the borders of Auradon and not stuck on the Isle.

"Jane is that you?" Lonnie asks

"Lonnie?" Jane croaks out

Jane runs into Lonnie's arms, and just cries. Eventually when she comes too, she pulls away and looks at Lonnie.

"Are we five? How are we here? Are we in the past? How? If so we need to get to my house" Jane rambles

"I don't know to all the questions but yes we should head back to your house, mines to far away. We will figure this out in the morning, your house does have spells on it to protect us if need be" Lonnie replies

The two of them head out, and head toward Jane's but before they leave the school grounds a tiny puppy walks towards them.

"Dude, is that you?" Jane asks surprised

"Yes! Who else, why am I a puppy again?" Dude asks

"Dude, you can still speak! You're not the only one, we are five. We are going back to my mother's house, well my house" Jane replies remembering that they are in the past which means it's now her house again she doesn't live elsewhere anymore

"Then I will come with you" Dude informs them

"Ok, but then no talking, if we are indeed in the past you couldn't talk originally, which means you can't talk unless its only me Lonnie" Jane informs Dude

"Fine!" Dude answers

The three them return to Jane's and sneak into Jane's room and crash.

Fairy Godmother feels the wards change and goes to check on her daughter. What she finds is not what she expects. Both Lonnie and a puppy are in her room too.

Fairy Godmother goes and grabs the phone and calls Lonnie's parents. Shang is the one to answer the phone.

"Hey Shang, its Fairy Godmother, I'm just calling to let you know I just found your daughter here, So don't freak out when you can't find her in the morning. Why don't you and Mulan come over in the morning to collet her, we can ask them then what happened?"

"Ok, we will see you tomorrow" Shang tells her before hanging up

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Fairy Godmother collects the two for breakfast. She informs the two of them that she had called Lonnie's parents last night and would be here at some point.

"Do either of you know where Prince Ben is? He also disappeared from his bed last but unlike you two didn't make back to his Home. King Beast was calling around asking. They are really worried" Fairy Godmother asks them

"Wait Ben's missing?" Jane asks her mother

"So it doesn't have anything to do with your disappearing act last night" Fairy Godmother asks

"Not as far as we are aware, can we please talk about it once my parents get here?" Lonnie asks

"Of course" Fairy Godmother answers,

"Now Lonnie, if you going to visit more often I would like to add you ward, It's what protects the house and those inside" Fairy Godmother checks with Lonnie before the three of them head down to the Ward Stone "I need to add your signature to the Ward Stone"

While Lonnie is doing this Jane adds hers as well as the other six's.

Fairy Godmother notices this "How did you do that? Your Signature shouldn't have changed, the major events that would change it wouldn't have happened to you, there's no way your married or have full access to your magic. But you also added six other Signatures, to have the knowledge of how to do this and to know other signatures well enough to add them. How?" Fairy godmother questions her daughter

"I'm sorry mum, it's too soon for you to know, we can't allow you to change things and we have to protect the others, especially if Ben is missing" Jane tells her mother

"You barely know Ben" Fairy Godmother wonders aloud

" _Take from you what you cannot know,_

 _The time is not right,_

 _Only one was added to the Ward,_

 _You will remember when the time right,_

 _And the pure of heart agree"_

Jane finishes the spell before turning to Lonnie "Wish I didn't have to do that"

"The time wasn't right" Lonnie comforts her

"I know" Jane reluctantly agrees; she just hates spelling her mother

"Mum, you ok" Jane checks on her mother as she comes back to reality

"Yes, now that's done, why don't we go and wait for your parents Lonni, they should be hear soon" Fairy Godmother tells them

X-X-X-X-X-X

When Mulan and Shang arrive the long awaited conversation happens.

"What Happened last night?" Fairy Godmother asks as they all down in the living area.

"We don't know, we woke up near Auradon Prep, we had no clue how we got there, Dude found us and followed us, he refused to leave us, my house was closet so I invited Lonnie to come back and stay at mine. We snuck in and went up to my room to sleep, Lonnie had planned to call her parents in the morning after she woke up as it was late" What Jane didn't add was they didn't even know if this was real, they didn't know if they would actually awake in the morning. Where they were impossible the last thing either of them remember is dying.

"Can we spend more time together?" Lonnie asks her parents

"We liked meeting each other, we found we have a lot in common, I want a fried" Jane asks her mum

"Why don't the two of you go play in Jane's room, we need to talk" Fairy Godmother asks Jane and Lonnie

Jane and Lonnie head up to Jane's room.

When they enter Jane uses a spell to protect their conversation.

 _"Hide our conversation,_

 _For our protection"_

"Ok, now if they listen they will hear what they want to hear, not what where really saying" Jane speaks up

"What happened to you? Last I heard you were missing, presumed dead" Lonnie asks Jane

"I was kidnapped by the Villain parents with the help of their allies" Jane answers before breaking down

Lonnie comes over and hugs her "What happened?"

"I was pregnant with Carlos's child, I had only just found out" Her crying gets worse

"Oh no, what happened?" Lonnie asks fearing the answer

"She beat me until I lost the baby, she said she didn't want her son to have a child with a Hero's child. She… She…" She speaks before breaking down

Lonnie just holds her.

"She beat… Beat… Beat me… to… to death" Jane only just manages to get out before breaking down completely

When she calms down a bit she asks Lonnie "What happened after I was kidnapped?"

"I don't know much Carlos wasn't coping, one-day Jay and Evie left their son in my care, The Evil Queen came after us, she killed him because he wasn't a prince, she only wanted a Prince for a grandson. Then she she killed me. I don't know what happened next, it can't have been good. How did we end up here though?" Lonnie explains before wondering

"I don't know but Ben's disappearance didn't happen last time, if we were displaced, then maybe he was too, and if all six arrived together" Jane offers

"They could all be on The Isle, ben included" Lonnie finishes for her

"My thoughts exactly, they will watch out for him, if that's the case, they will look out for each other" Jane continues

"You should probably break the spell; your parents will finish soon" Dude speaks up for the first time

"Dude, sorry forgot you were there" Lonnie speaks up apologetically

"It's fine, you needed that, please try not to next time. I missed you two, you were right things were bad, worse than ever, Ben was in a coma, Mal was barely them together. Mal found a spell that allowed them to return to the past" Dude informs them

"Then how did we arrive, could others have arrived as well, we can't deal with Chad, Audrey or Doug came back, they hated us" Jane speaks up

"Don't worry one those _pure of heart_ could have been pulled back and at that point in time those three definitely weren't. It could be our bonds to them that pulled us back, my bond as a familiar to Carlos, Jane your marriage bond to Carlos and Lonnie your sibling bond to Jay" Dude reassures them

"That's good" Lonni speaks up

Jane removes the spell that's hiding their conversation.

Jane and Lonnie start playing pretending to be kids they look to be.

Fairy Godmother arrives

"Did I just hear a buys voice?" Fairy Godmother asks the girls

Oh crap Jane thinks, the spell may have protected their conversation but dudes voice was still heard.

"Doubt it, it's only me, Lonnie and Dude, unless Dude spoke" Jane answers her mum, sending Dude a glare

"Dude, can you speak?" Fairy Godmother asks Dude humouring the girls

Dude barks

"Must have been my imagination, it's been a crazy couple of days" Referring to last night and today

"Come on, it's time for dinner then Lonnie and her parents are heading home" Fairy Godmother tells them.

The three of then head down to dinner.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _please review, if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello,_

 _Thank you so much for the response to this story. A special thank you to BrothersBestFriends, for the review, follow, Favourite, but also for reading my other stories and Favouriting and Following some of those as well. thank you to those who pointed out the error when the previous chapter was originally posted sometimes fan fiction does that i don't know why but thank you._

 _Im posting three chapters now but they are shorter which is why I'm them together._

 _Chapter six will be longer again though._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It has been five years since the six arrived on the Isle and in the past. The six have continued to watch out for each during this time. Ben looks different they have helped to fit him in.

The six notice The Royal Guard have appeared on The Isle for the first time in five years since their arrival. The King and Queen sent them to look for Prince Ben, in the last five years they have searched all of Auradon and not been able to find a trace of him. So the next place to look was The Isle even though they had ruled it out as a possibility.

Ben flags down the Royal Guard and has them follow him back to their apartment. They can't have this conversation in public. They can speak privately at the apartment.

"Prince Ben?" One of the Royal Guard asks

"Yes! I have been here five years, what took you so long?" Ben asks them, Mal comes over and takes his hand in hers. He looks at her and calms down instantly, he turns back to the Royal Guard.

"Your parents didn't believe you could be here, there had been no interruption in the barrier, we have been searching all of Auradon for you, for the last five years. But we couldn't find you so Your parents sent us here. Believing that maybe you had arrived here. What happened? How did you arrive here? Who are these others with you?" The Royal Guard questions Ben

"I don't know how I arrived here, I woke on The Isle five years ago, these five took me in, they became my family, we have looked out for each other for the last five years. I will not leave without them, if I disappear and its revealed who I am, it doesn't matter who they are, they will not survive, they would be taken out in revenge for harbouring me. I have lived the last five years here, if required I would stay here before leaving them behind" Ben informs the Royal Guard

"It may not be liked but we will take all six of you back, we can't leave any of you behind in that case, but you will need to inform your parents of your reasoning Prince Ben, our orders were to bring you home" the Royal Guard informs Ben

"We will meet you at the pier, it's safer if we go separately" Ben Informs the Royal Guard

The Royal Guard leaves.

"Let's get changed into our Auradon outfits you made us Evie, we knew this day was coming. We will also need long coats to hide them. Pack anything you want to take with you, we're not coming back" Mal Informs everyone, they all go to do that then head down to the pier they are finally going home to Auradon.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _hope you enjoyed_

 _please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrive in Auradon one of the first things they do after talking with Ben's parents is organize to talk with Lumiere alone. They had decided to use a spell to bring back his memories of the future. They hope it will work they want to have adult with them. While they may be adults they don't look it because they are in their younger bodies.

"You, who was there with us at the end,

Pure of heart,

Return to us,

Help us in our time need"

The six chant while holding hands in front of Lumiere.

Lumiere turns to Ben and Mal, he now remembers the past "Your Majesties, I take it, it worked?"

"Yes, we just pulled you back to us, we arrived five years ago together on the Isle, we have only just returned to Auradon" Ben informs Lumiere

"You spent five years on the Isle?" Lumiere asks them

"Yes, that's where we arrived. We protected each other. It took five years for my parents to send the Royal Guard to the Isle, when they did we left together, I refused to leave without other five" Ben answers Lumiere

"I'm glad you all made it back safely, why did you call me back? You scared me before my memories returned, I now have two sets of memories for the last five years" Lumiere asks them

"We wanted an actual adult with us and you were with us at the end" Ben informs him

"Was anyone else pulled back?" Lumiere asks them

"Not that we are aware of? Thankfully the spell specifies _pure of heart_ which means Chad, Audrey and Doug couldn't be pulled back. Not sure of the others. The rest of our friends were already dead, and we never did find out what had happened to Jane, but she was missing so long we believed she was dead as well" Mal informs him

"I'm sorry" Lumiere speaks up

"We will befriend Jane and Lonnie again; they were family" Ben informs him

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _hope you enjoyed it_

 _Please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	5. Chapter 5

With their arrival in Auradon the six know they can't all stay at Ben's until They start at Auradon Prep. Also the married couples need to be separated. Mainly for appearances especially later on. Some may stay together. Bens been talking to his parents about Evie and Carlos staying with them. Dizzy and Jay haven't been decided yet but Dizzy's Aunt wants her to stay with them.

Mal on the other hand has a called a meeting with Queen Leah.

Once Mal and Queen Leah are sitting together Mal speaks up "My name is Mal, My Mother may be Maleficent but none of the villains are parent types. You hate her for what she did but jealously led to it, this jealously can lead anyone astray even your own grand-daughter and I want to change that"

"Show her now,

What she must see,

What Jealously can lead too,

What must be changed,

So Audrey can become pure of heart" Mal speaks, showing Leah what her actions led too

"I'm sorry for what my mother did. I have an idea, the best revenge. My friends need places to stay, I was hoping to stay with you. The best revenge, raising Maleficent's daughter as your own" Mal speaks up

"I'm sorry about what happened in your future. If that is true you don't need parents, your already adults" Queen Leah tells her

"Mentally I may be an adult, but I'm still a child. Maleficent doesn't know that she will only know you are raising her daughter. Our parents didn't raise us, we raised ourselves, we looked out for each other and protected each other. I've barely had any contact with my mother for the last five years" Mal informs her

"Ok, I will take you in. As you said it is the best revenge against Maleficent. What about Audrey? I don't want my grand-daughter to become what she became in your future" Queen Leah agrees before asking

"Audrey should already have started changing, with Ben's disappearance she wasn't pushed towards him. She didn't feel like one day she was going to marry him. Loosing Ben to me hurt her a lot and its one of main reasons she chose Chad over Ben when Chad decided to go against Ben. Also if you change the way you treat her, don't spoil her so much and expect so much of her and if I Befriend her, I become part of her family that should change her." Mal offers Queen Leah

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _hope you enjoyed_

 _Please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	6. Chapter 6

_New chapter and as promised is longer than previous chapters._

 _I may have been obsessing over the Suits mid season finale ending. I've been spending a lot of time reading fan fictions based off it and checking the tumblr tag. But I still made time to type this. I love this story so much. I hope you all love just as much._

 _Haylie Myers_

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

"Mum, Dad, can we go visit Jane today?" Lonnie asks her parents

"Sure, we don't have any other plans for today" Her parents answer. Jane and Lonnie had become great friends over the last five years. They like getting together whenever possible.

When they arrive Jane and Lonnie go up to Jane's room. Once they get to Jane's room they sneak out. They then head to Ben's house, they had heard that Ben had been found and had returned with Five others.

They knock on the front door; Belle opens the door and asks "Jane? Lonnie? What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see Ben, can you let him and Mal know Jane and Lonnie are here" Jane asks her

"How do you know about Mal?" Belle questions them, while it was public knowledge Ben had returned with five others, names hadn't been revealed.

"Please just tell him, we will explain later" Lonnie asks her

"Please just here" Belle asks them as she lets them inside "Lumiere" Belle calls

"Here, your Majesty" Lumiere answers

"Can you please watch these two, while I go and talk to Ben" Belle Inform him

Lumiere turns to them, there is a pain in his eyes as he remembers the last time he saw either them in the future.

"Jane, Lonnie, what are the two you doing here?" Lumiere asks them

"We came to visit Ben, Mal and the others" Jane answers

"Wait you know? Do you remember?" Lumiere wonders aloud

"Yes, how do you know?" Lonnie asks

"Ben, Mal, and the others returned my memories to me when they returned to Auradon, I was with them at the end" Lumiere informs them

"How do you remember? You weren't there at the end?" Lumiere asks them

"Its one of the things we want to discuss with Ben and Mal, you should stay for that conversation it would make Belle feel better I believe" Lonnie tells him

"Of course, that a great idea, it should keep her content" Lumiere answers

Belle returns with Ben and Mal.

Jane and Lonnie give a small barely noticeable bow to Ben and Mal. This surprises them. But especially surprises Belle, she is very confused.

"Can we talk in private, Lumiere has offered to come as well" Lonnie asks them

"Mum, do you mind" Ben asks

"What is going on?" Belle asks

"I promise to explain one day but not today. Im sorry. Lumiere is aware of everything and if was anything too bad you know he would inform you both you and dad" Ben answers his mum

"Ok" Belle relents

"Let's go to my room" Ben offers

"Jane, Lonnie" Ben says as they enter his room. How are they here? Do they remember? But that would be impossible. But they are here.

Jane uses the spell to hide their conversation, once the door is closed.

"It's been too long" Lonnie speaks before continuing

"Five years ago Jane and I awoke in Auradon Prep in what would be our future dorm room. We were confused the last thing either of remember was dying. When we looked at each other we realised we were five again. Because we closet to Jane's mothers place we decided to sneak back there. Along the way we ran into Dude who had also returned as was a tiny puppy, he could also still speak. The next morning we found out you had disappeared, we wondered if you had appeared on the Isle, the two us had arrived together in the same spot and if the six had returned it was possible you had arrived together on the Isle. Especially over the years when no one could find within the borders of Auradon. If you had arrived in Auradon you would have been able to return but if you were stuck on the Isle you wouldn't be able to return" Lonnie stops before turning to Lumiere

"Lumiere, we may have snuck out to visit Ben and Mal, someone needs to call Jane's house and inform our parents we are here" Lonnie informs him

"I will go and do that, I will also send the others in on my way out" Lumiere informs them

"Jane, Lonnie" Mal Whispers as she pulls them both into a hug.

The door then opens and Jay, Evie, Carlos and Dizzy walk in. Lumiere informed them Jane and Lonnie were here and had all their memories of the future.

When Jane see's Carlos she runs straight into his arms. He just holds her as she cries into his arms.

Lonnie turns to Ben and Mal "Can I talk to talk to the two of you and Jay, we can leave Jane and Carlos to their reunion they need it"

"Go" Evie speaks up "Dizzy and I will guard it from the outside"

Jane breaks the spell on the room.

Ben, Mal, Jay and Lonnie leave.

Evie and Dizzy also leave but sit outside the door.

Jane puts back up the spell. To hide the conversation from everyone outside the room including their friends.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Ben, Mal, Jay and Lonnie arrive in another room to talk, Lonnie brings up what she wanted to talk about.

"The other reason we came over was because we believed that you all wouldn't be able to stay here. I was thinking that Jay could come and live with my family. I already see him as a brother, it would be up to you but if we do this I would like to tell my parents the truth, give them a glimpse"

"That's a good idea, I'm going to staying at Queen Leah's, Dizzy's is going to Cinderella's but the Charming's won't be anything and if it doesn't work out she will come live with me at Queen Leah's. I have told Queen of the future; we are hoping to change Audrey. Evie and Carlos are staying here" Mal answers

"It is a good, I do need somewhere else to live, it's better to separate us, it will make others feel more secure" Jay speaks up

"Why don't we go back to the others and have a talk before we talk to your parents Lonnie" Ben offers

When they get back to Ben's room they find Evie and Dizzy still guarding the door. They are sitting on the floor. Jay moves and sits beside Evie. The other three then also sit on the floor too.

"We need a way to speak without being overheard without having to continuously use the conversation protection spell" Ben brings up

"I have an idea, but it will all three of us, let's wait until there finished" Mal tells them referring to Carlos and Jane who are still in Ben's room.

The six continue to sit on the floor waiting for the door to open.

Eventually the door opens and Jane and Carlos exit, and join the others on the floor.

This is how Lumiere finds them when he comes to collect them as Jane and Lonnie's parents have arrived.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As they are walking down Ben turns to Jane and Lonnie and whispers "Just go with whatever I say ok"

Jane and Lonnie look at him and nod. They will always follow their King.

Once they arrive Fairy Godmother turns to them "Jane, Lonnie, why did you sneak out to come visit Ben. Luckily Lumiere called or we would have been worried sick"

Ben turns to them "You snuck out, you didn't tell me that, I'm sorry Fairy Godmother, Mulan, Shang, When I called Lonnie to ask her and Jane to visit, I didn't expect they would sneak out to visit"

Belle speaks up "You called to invite them, I was not aware of this"

"I was, I'm sorry I thought you knew" Lumiere speaks up

"Ok, well next time please inform the parents" Fairy Godmother speaks up "And DON'T sneak out!"

"Yes, mum" "Yes, Fairy Godmother" Jane and Lonnie answer respectively

"Mulan, Shang, can I speak with you in private" Ben asks

"Sure" Mulan answers

"Ben?" Belle questions

"I'm sorry, mum, you can't come, but it's about the Jay situation, don't worry" Ben answers

"OK" Belle answers reluctantly

Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie, and Lonnie go to another room.

X-X-X

Ben turns to Mal once they enter the room

"Mal, secure the room"

 _"_ _Hide our Conversation,_

 _For our Protection"_

"What is going on?" Mulan questions afraid of them using magic

"Its ok mum, we're going to explain, what happened five years ago" Lonnie spoke up

"I thought you didn't know how you got there when you disappeared?" Shang asks his daughter confused

"We don't it's what happened before that" Lonnie tells him

"we are going to tell you what few know, but you have to trust us" Ben answers

"Show a glimpse, show what must be known, but hide the villains faces" Mal and Evie speak showing Mulan and Shang a glimpse of the future they left.

"We came back to change that future, five years ago was when we arrived, I arrived with the others on the Isle, we didn't even know Jane and Lonnie came back until today, that's why they came to visit" Ben answers

"Jane and I actually arrived in what would be our future dorm room, dude found us and the three of us snuck into Jane's house. The reason we didn't call was one, it was late, but mainly two because at the time we didn't even know it was real" Lonnie tells her parents

"Ok, why tell us now?" Mulan wonders, they had kept this secret for five years, why share it now

Ben speaks up "We can't all stay here, it's not fair on my parents"

"Jay became like a brother to me, I was hoping he could come live with us" Lonnie asks her parents

"We will think about it; I promise" Mulan tells them. They can't just agree on this now, they need to think on it before they agree to anything.

"I completely understand, take the time you need, please let me know when you have made your decision" Jay tells them

"Thank you, we will" Mulan informs him

"Now why don't we have lunch; I believe your parents Ben had enough food for for all of us. After lunch we will discuss the situation with Jay with your parents and you can talk to your friends" Mulan offers

"Thank you, let's do that" Ben accepts

The seven of them head down to lunch.

After lunch the kids all go up to Ben's room while the parents stay behind so Mulan and Shang can talk to the others about kids hoping Jay could come live with them.

X-X-X

When the eight arrive back in Ben's room Mal brings back up the idea from earlier.

"I have an idea for what Ben brought up earlier, we need a way to speak without being overheard. We can't keep using conversation protection spell. It will require all of us like the time travel spell did. It will allow us speak telepathically also across long distances so we can warn others immediately of situations"

"All right I will write it down, then we will all hold hands and speak together" Mal tells them before writing down the spell, they all read it out together.

 _"_ _Allow our minds to connect,_

 _so we may converse in times of need"_

"So how does it work?" Ben asks Mal

 _'_ _you direct your thoughts at the group'_ Mal thinks to everyone _'Or just to one person'_ Mal thinks to directly to Ben.

"You can also think directly to one person" Mal speaks out loud for everyone else.

They spend the rest of their time testing out their new ability.

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

 _Thank you for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _Please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey,_

 _Another new chapter, have had time to type up the chapters. Currently typing chapter Eight, should be up in the next few days._

 _Does anyone watch Stargate, i found an amazing Stargate time travel story, like mine where their memories get sent to the past, but it has a few twists to it. It's so good. Its called The Do over by Kody Wright. I read it in the span of two or three days._

 _If anyone has any fanfics they want to recommend, please do._

 _Has anyone read CretianStar's Invasion of Auradon. That story is amazing._

 _Thank you again to BrothersBestFriends for all the reviews. Also thank you to Bal-Breelice04081998 for the review. This story has so many Favourites and Follows but hardly any reviews. Please can i get reviews, I want to hear your opinions on this story._

 _Hope you enjoy._

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mal is now living at Queen Leah's, Jay went to live with Lonnie at her parents, Evie and Carlos Stayed behind at Ben's. Evie was offered a place at her step-sister Snow White's but Evie turned it down, she didn't want to stay there, the dwarfs visit regularly and Evie doesn't anything to do with them. But Evie did tell her step-sister that she would like to meet her and get to know her but that she was happy where she was, she considered both Ben and Carlos her brothers and she doesn't want to leave them.

Dizzy on the other hand has gone to live with her Aunt Cinderella. Mal is worried about Dizzy, not because of Cinderella but because of Chad, changing Audrey is one thing and she has had help from Queen Leah. Chad is a different story though, none of them want anything to do with him, unfortunately he is Dizzy's Step-Cousin.

Once Dizzy arrived she realized there would be no changing him. While he may not become who he did in the future, he still wasn't a nice person. The person he was in front of his parents was completely different to the person he was when he and Dizzy were alone.

Its during one of these times Dizzy contacts Mal telepathically ' _Mal, I can't do this anymore, it Chad, please come"_

This worries Mal, she heard the fear in Dizzy's voice. Mal then goes to find Queen Leah.

"Leah, Dizzy just got a hold of me, she can't do it anymore. She can't stay in the same house as Chad, he's been treating her really badly. I'm going to collect her, she's going to come back here, if that's still ok with you?" Mal informs Queen Leah before asking her

"Go and get her, she has a place here as long as she needs it" Queen Leah responds

"Thank you" Mal thanks her before returning to her room. Once there she uses a teleportation spell to take her to Dizzy but keep her hidden.

When she arrives she finds Chad harassing her. She steps out from her hiding place.

"That's enough Chad!" Mal yells at him all her anger she has been holding in but also her power into that one sentence. She turns to Dizzy her voice softens but keeps its authoritative "Dizzy, come we're going to talk to your Aunt, I've already spoken with Queen Leah you can't stay here anymore"

Chad is scared of this new girl. Who is she? She looks the same age as him but she carries a regality to her, like his mother, like a Queen, like royalty. She did mention Queen Leah could this be the new girl Queen Leah took in that Audrey had mentioned to him.

Mal and Dizzy leave Chad behind and go and talk to Cinderella.

X-X-X

When they arrive back at the castle, the two of them go and find Cinderella.

When they find her, Cinderella turns to Mal "Mal, I didn't know you were coming for a visit"

"It was a last minute visit, I wanted to see how Dizzy was doing. Dizzy's like a little sister to me, I took her in after I learnt how her grandmother was treating her and no-one stood up to me because of who I was, I've been looking out for her ever since. Dizzy has been keeping me up to date on how she is. She wasn't aware I was coming today, I've talked with Queen Leah, Dizzy's coming back with me, especially after what I found when I arrived, Chad was worse to her than anyone has been since I took her in" Mal Informs Cinderella

"What are you talking about?" Cinderella asks confused

"I'm sorry Aunt Cinderella, I can't stay in the same place as Chad. He is not nice, whenever you or Uncle turn your backs he change's, Mal and Queen Leah have offered me a place. I'm gonna go live with them, but I would like to still still visit, as long as I don't have to see Chad" Dizzy tells her Aunt

"I'm sorry to hear this, I can't believe Chad would do this. I will have a talk with him, I hope to see you again, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy your stay here" Cinderella says to Dizzy

"Now how are you two getting back?" Cinderella asks the girls she didn't hear Mal arrive

"Could you please lend us some transport back?" Mal asks without going into how she arrived

"I will organize it, why don't the two of you go get ready to return to Queen Leah's" Cinderella asks the two of them

As they start moving to Dizzy's room Mal speaks to Dizzy telepathically _'We're going to need to inform the others of the situation both like this and actually call them'_

 _'_ _Can you do it?'_ Dizzy asks telepathically back

 _'_ _Everyone, I'm with Dizzy, She's coming back with me to Queen Leah's. We will call later with information, just wanted to give you all an_ update' Mal speaks telepathically to everyone

Mal and Dizzy then pack Dizzy's things for Queen Leah's.

Once finished the two of them return down to find Cinderella and Chad waiting for them.

Mal stands in front of Dizzy as if to protect her from Chad. "What do you want?" Mal questions him, hasn't he done enough

"I wanted to apologise, I'm sorry for the way I treated you Dizzy" Chad speaks with a glare from his mother.

Dizzy steps out from behind Mal "You are forgiven, for this time, next time I won't be so forgiving" Dizzy warns him

 _'_ _Why did you forgive him? He doesn't deserve it'_ Mal questions Dizzy telepathically

 _'_ _I know, but I would like to stay on my Aunt's good-side'_ Dizzy answers her telepathically

"The car is waiting outside for you, I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, but remember, this will always be your home. You're always welcome here, you are family, no matter how my son treated you" Cinderella informs her

"Thank you Aunt Cinderella, I will remember that, goodbye. Say goodbye to Uncle for me" Dizzy says before leaving

"Goodbye" Mal speaks before following Dizzy out.

They both get in the car and return to Queen Leah's.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _Please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey_

 _Thank you everyone so much for continuing to read this, thank you for the continued favourites and follows._

 _Thank you especially to Bal-Breelice04081998 and sable-rover for your reviews._

 _I love time travel stories, I've read many time travel stories. A few of my favourites are "Road not taken" by Whatif-ifonly a Criminal Minds series. Long and really well written. "The ending that never came" by arelia22 a Bleach fanfic. amazing, well written. "Fixing messes" by Phantom1s is Harry Potter fanfic which has been recently finished and is really good._

 _Does anyone know any good Time travel fanfics?_

 _Hope you enjoy._

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Beast and Belle walk into the room where Ben is fitted for his Coronation in a month's time.

"How is it possible that you're going to crowned King next month? Your just a baby, feels like only yesterday we got you back" Beast comments as he walks into the room.

"He's turning 16 dear, it's been six years" Belle answers her husband

"Sixteen, that's far too young to be crowned King, I didn't any good decisions until I was at least 42" Beasts comments

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28" Belle replies

"It was either you, or the teapot" Beast jokes before adding "Kidding"

"Mum, Dad" Ben speaks up

"Ah!" The tailor comments when Ben goes to move

"I've chosen my first official proclamation, I decided the children on the Isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon" Ben announces

"The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?" Beast asks

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most" Ben informs his parents

"I've already chosen them" Ben continues

"Have you?" Beast questions him

"I gave you a second chance, Ben lived among them for five years remember" Belle helps her son

"Who are there parents?" Belle asks Ben

"Ursula, Hook, and Gaston" Ben informs his parents

"Gaston! You want Gaston's child to live amongst us!" Beast exclaims

"Dad, just hear me out" Ben begs his father

"I won't hear of it, they are guilty of unspeakable crimes, Gaston tried to kill ME!" Beast yells

"Dad their children are innocent. Seriously you have nothing to worry about with Gil, he's a bit of an idiot. He just follows the other two around. He won't be an issue" Ben speaks up

"They deserve a chance at a normal life. Just like Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy have been given. I lived among them for five years remember. They are not all the same as their parents. Just because their parents are evil, that doesn't make them evil" Ben reasons. He brings in his friends, even though the situation with them was completely different. His parents don't to know about that yet.

With the looks from both his wife and son Beast concedes. The others have done well in this society but it will be different for these new children, they have lived on The Isle longer. Ben's friends are different but he does have a point.

"I Suppose the children are innocent"

"Well done" Belle tells her son before her and Beast leave.

X-X-X

Once Beast and Belle have left, Evie and Carlos enter.

"How'd it go?" Evie asks Ben

"Same as before, as expected. Having you here this time helped I believe. Last time Maleficent was the main issue, this time however it was Gaston, as expected" Ben answers

"Gil's no harm, really, he just follows Uma and Harry" Evie says in response

"That's what I told them" Ben answers

"What time are the others getting here?" Carlos asks

"Soon, I believe" Ben answers him before checking with Mal telepathically _'How far away are you?'_ ' _Not far, be there soon, within the next few minutes'_ Mal answers

"Let's go out front and wait" Ben offers

So the three of them head out the front to wait.

X-X-X

Mal's car is the first to pull up, both her and Dizzy climb out.

Once out Mal runs straight into Ben's arms. All the couples started dating again over the last few years when they got older.

Jay and Lonni arrive next, they get out and walk over to Evie and the others. Jay puts his arm around Evie and she leans into his side. He is happy they can be like this again. Those years when they arrived and had to keep a reasonable distance at times was hard but being able to be themselves in public again was great.

Jane and Dude are the last two to arrive. Dude shares his time between Jane and Carlos' home's. This amuses the parents but they have become use to it and realise that Jane and Carlos share Dude, he doesn't belong to either of them, he is his own dog and chooses who he stays with. Just like how he chose Jane the day they met again or for the first time according to the parents.

Jane rushes into Carlos' arms.

Ben speaks up "Why don't we all go inside"

X-X-X

The Eight of them plus Dude head up to Ben's room.

 _'_ _Mal conversation protection spell please'_ Ben asks his girlfriend telepathically

 _"_ _Hide our conversation,_

 _For our protection"_

"Now we can speak freely out loud" Mal informs the others

"Thank you" Ben thanks his girlfriend

"I didn't want this particular conversation overheard, today I informed my parents again of my first official proclamation to give the others on the Isle of the Lost a chance to attend Auradon Prep. We're starting with Uma, Harry and Gil. Hopefully we can change them and then with their help we can start bringing others over, we need this to go well. We can hopefully remove the spells protecting us if it does. With me both living here and there in this timeline, hopefully I can bring the next generation together with the help of all of you but also Uma and Harry, since we left I gather they have taken control" Ben informs them all

"I doubt your dad was happy about Gil coming here?" Mal asks her boyfriend

"No he wasn't, but I couldn't just bring Uma and Harry. Of the three Gil is is the least of an issue" Ben answers

"He was always going to have an issue with it, but it needed to be done. They can't stay there, it's not fair on them" Ben continues

"Our identities may be hidden from the Isle with a spell but when Uma, Harry and Gil arrive we should reveal who we are, and who we were on the Isle. Also warn them of the consequences their actions could have" Mal speaks up

"Yes, also after my coronation, we should probably tell my parents and Fairy Godmother the truth about us being from the future, not everything obviously. Just show them a glimpse as we have before when required. We should also have Lumiere, Queen Leah, Mulan and Shang there as backup" Ben brings up

"It would be nice to tell my mother the truth and stop hiding things from her. We should also probably remove the spell blocking her memory afterword from when Lonnie and I first arrived" Jane speaks up

"Yes, we can do that" Ben answers

"Hey Mal, where's Audrey today? She's always amongst us these days, its weird when she's not now. It might have been hard to keep to hide all this from her, I didn't really want to reveal all this to her because of who was in the previous timeline" Ben asks Mal

"She was catching up with Chad today, I hate how close she is to him. Though if she can change him, good for her. If she can't though, I believe at the end of the day If Chad turned out the way he did in the previous timeline that she would choose her family over him. She would choose us over him. I don't want to lose Audrey. In this timeline she has become like a sister to me over the last few years" Mal speaks up living with Queen Leah Mal has become a part of that family and even though Mal was being raised by Queen Leah and Audrey by Aurora the two have become like sisters due being close in age. Dizzy also when she joined them. The three of them are sisters even though they weren't born sisters.

"I believe she would choose us too, we're her family. She doesn't feel betrayed in this timeline; she is our sister. We weren't born family; we were found family. Just like the rest of us became in the other timeline, our family has just grown in this timeline" Dizzy speaks up agreeing with what Mal said

"Is that everything?" Ben asks, when no-one brings up anything else he turns to Mal

"Cancel the spell, Mal"

Mal cancels the spell

"Let's go get some lunch and enjoy the rest of the day. School starts back Monday" Ben offers

They all leave and go down for lunch. The next month is certainly going to be an interesting one. Especially with Uma, Harry and Gil's imminent arrival.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey_

 _Here we go another chapter._

 _Thank you for the continued response to this story._

 _Thank you to Sable-Rover and the guest for your reviews. A special thank you to the guest reviewer Fangurrl, your review made me smile so much and made me so happy. That review meant everything I've left reviews like that on stories before and never thought i would get one myself, so thank so so much._

 _As with previous chapters i want to leave you a fan fiction recommendation this time its a Descendants story, while its WIP and hasn't been updated in awhile and may not be for awhile the author doesn't know when it will be updated, i left a review on it recently and got a reply._

 _The story is called 'The Forgotten Children' by 'Minishadowsoul' its published on ao3 its a DarkAU, Soulmate AU. Its an amazing story, extremely well written. While i don't share some ships with the story and most ships haven't even been revealed i love it. For me if a story is amazingly well written i can ignore the fact it has different ships, there a few ships i refuse to read but even so i may read some of it but never finish._

 _Does anyone know any other good Dark AUs?_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After Uma, Harry and Gil's arrival the three of them are brought to a classroom, before they are shown to their dorms.

The three are sitting in there when Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy arrive.

 _'_ _Mal, remove the spell'_ Ben asks Mal telepathically

 _"_ _Reveal ourselves to those in this room,_

 _but keep us hidden and protected"_

Mal speaks up, allowing Uma, Harry and Gil to see them but keep the spell up to protect them from those on the Isle.

"What the HELL is going on?" Uma asks as before her now stands Baedan, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy. But they are the same people who were standing before them moments ago. They are Auradon kids. Baedan is the crown prince? She is so confused.

"Maybe we should have removed the spell after we explained" Mal spoke up

"Maybe, it done now" Ben replies

"Look, Uma, Harry, Gil, you three knew me as Baedan. When I was five I woke up on the Isle and I befriended this five and we looked out for each other. Eventually the Royal Guard came to the Isle looking for me and I left with them taking these five with me. But I have been waiting for this day when I could start getting the rest of you off the Isle. My parents refused to help, they were too scared. But I lived among you, I knew what it was like but until I was crowned there was nothing I could do. The three of you are here and you need to set an example for the parents to prove that I'm right, you aren't your parents and you deserve a chance to live here in Auradon" Ben speaks up.

"Please give this a chance, you could be happy here. Our parents can't reach you here, they are on the Isle and can't leave" Mal speaks up when Ben finishes before continuing "I gather your parents probably told you to do something for them, but you don't have too"

"Actually it was you mum Mal, she wanted us to find you and the others if you were here and bring you back along with Fairy Godmother's wand" Uma informs them

"She's always wanted that wand, but she won't get it and if she does manage to get off the Isle then we will deal with her" Mal answers Uma

"Look why don't we show you to your rooms, you can have some time to think over everything we have told you" Ben offers

"Ok" Uma replies as Ben and Mal show to their rooms while the others drift off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey_

 _Due to chapter nine being so short I'm also posting chapter Ten._

 _Hope you enjoy_

 _Haylie Myers_

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

It's been a few weeks since Ben's coronation and now it's time for Ben, Mal and others to inform his parents and Fairy Godmother of what happened when they were five. About the Eight of them being from the future. Ben is with his parents waiting for the others who are on their way, Evie and Carlos are waiting for them while Ben waits with his parents allowing them a chance to talk alone before everyone else gets there.

"Mum, Dad, there's a few things I haven't told you about. What really happened eleven years ago" Ben starts before Beast interrupts him

"I thought you didn't know how you arrived on the Isle?"

"I don't, that part still confuses us, but it's what happened leading up to that was different, the others are on their way, with their Parents/ Guardians. I should warn you Queen Leah, Mulan and Shang have already been informed. We told them before they decided to take in Mal, Dizzy and Jay. Lumiere should also be present for this conversation we will explain why when get to that" Ben speaks up

X-X-X

Lumiere leads in Queen Leah, Mal, Dizzy, Mulan, Shang, Lonnie, Jay, Fairy Godmother, Jane, Carlos and Evie.

Mal goes to stand beside Ben.

Dizzy stays by Queen Leah's side.

Carlos goes to stand by Jane.

Evie stands beside Jay, who's standing beside Lonnie and her parents.

Mal slips her hand into Ben's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"I gather it is time?" Lumiere asks

"It is and while I know what you want to say please wait until we've explained everything" Mal answers him

"Of course, last time l was able to was six years ago" Lumiere answers

Lumiere has always treated Mal like a member of the Royal family even though her and Ben only started dating in the last few years. This conversation is no different. It's always confused Beast and Belle but they've never questioned it maybe now they will finally get all the answers.

Mal squeezes Ben's hand again and he starts.

"Mum, Dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but we couldn't allow you to change anything"

"While I told you truth, I didn't tell you the whole truth when I came back. I didn't know how I arrived on the Isle eleven years ago as I said earlier it was the events that led up to that moment that were different. Now I need you to trust me. I'm going to have Mal and Evie show you a Glimpse" Ben speaks to his parents before turning towards to Fairy Godmother "Fairy Godmother, Jane will show you a Glimpse, please trust us"

Mal, Evie and Jane then show them a Glimpse of the future but hide the villains faces, to protect Audrey but also so they don't try and change things for the worse.

"We came back to change that future, eleven years ago Myself, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Dizzy all woke up on the Isle. We lived together, Mal adopted Dizzy as her little sister, she refused to let her go back to her family. Evie adopted me as her brother. We all stuck together and because of their reputations we were safe, I went by the name Baedan to protect myself if anyone found out who I was, I would have been in serious danger. For the next five years the six of us looked out for each other. There is no way I would have left them behind. Because they were my family. We came back here and we separated into different places. We told Queen Leah of the future first, Mal wanted to stay there, if you want to know more please talk to Queen Leah. Mulan and Shang were the next to be told because Jay was to stay with them. The first we did when we got back however was to give Lumiere his memories of the future, he was there with us at the end but didn't travel back with us. Lumiere then became our most trusted adult. One thing we didn't expect however was Jane and Lonnie, we weren't aware they had also arrived in the past along with Dude. When we got back to Auradon the two of came and visited us to inform us of this. Just like Evie and I have a sibling bond. Jay and Lonnie also had one in the future. They had a strong sibling bond, which is why Lonnie wanted Jay to live with her family and why Mulan and Mulan were told of the future, this way they didn't have to hide this bond" Ben explains

"How did I not know about this? The wards would have told me" Fairy godmother asks really confused if Jane was indeed from the future her signature would change and she would know.

"About that mum, I'm sorry. I blocked those memories, it was too soon for you to know at the time" Jane informs her mother

"What? How could you?" Fairy Godmother questions her

"I had to, for my protection, for the others protection. Especially with ben missing. I'm a lot more powerful than you, I will remove the block now" Jane tells her mother

 _'_ _Mal, Evie'_ Jane calls them telepathically

The three of them then use the spell to unblock Fairy Godmother's memories.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _Please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey,_

 _Thank you everyone for continuing to read this, thank for the continued support and Favourites and Subscriptions._

 _Thank you to BrothersBestFriends for all your reviews. Thank you to sable-rover for your review, i love your reviews and_ Bal-Breelice04081998's reviews _you both always give me an opinion on the story and what you really enjoyed about the chapter and what your looking forward too._

 _Thank to my friend tacet tenebris88 for your review I was so excited when i read your review, took a moment to realise it was from you due to your different username on here. Thank you so much._

 _Guys, Descendants 2 came out on DVD here this week. So happy, been waiting for it to finally to be released._

 _Rematching it again i noticed that at the Cotillion Ben pants are Isle design. All the other Auradon kids have suit pants on but Ben is waring Isle pants like Jay and Carlos. I have watched it so many times and watched the music video for 'You and I' even more times how have i not noticed this before._

 _Lastly, My fan fiction recommendation, in a previous chapter i shared time travel rewrite's i missed one i'm currently reading 'Hold On' by 'xmypandabear' its a suits story thats a WIP and being regularly updated at the moment._

 _Hope you enjoy the chapter_

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Chad has once again attack Ben and left him in a coma.

"How dare you attack Ben again, no matter what changes you still want the Crown and stop at nothing to get it except this time I doubt Audrey will stand by your side. I will not loose my husband to you again"

Mal yells at Chad, she then does an altered version of the original spell that allowed them to return to the past. This one sends the _pure of heart_ back a few moments to before Chad's attack on Ben.

"Chad for your actions against the crown, in trying to take the crown from King Ben you are sentenced to life on the Isle of the Lost with the rest of the villains, because that is what you have become a villain"

With the help of Jane and Evie who had arrived at Mal's call.

The three of them use their magic to send Chad to the Isle.

"What the HELL is going on? What did you mean you said all that stuff to to Chad, how did you rewind time to before Chad's attack on Ben?" Audrey asks confused and scared. Audrey may have loved Chad but she would never choose him over Auradon or Mal or her family.

' _She's one of us! She was pure of heart, I used a variation of the spell that brought us back and it worked on her'_ Mal telepathically tells everyone

 _'_ _Who? Audrey!'_ Dizzy asks everyone telepathically

 _'_ _Yes! AUDREY!'_ Mal exclaims to everyone telepathically

Mal comes back to the moment at hand.

"Audrey, I promise to explain everything but can we please go somewhere else. I want the others to be there as well. Why don't we go back to Queen Leah's, the others will meet us there and I promise we will tell you everything. Then we will have to go to the Charmings, we will have to inform them of what has happened and I will need your help with that. They may not believe me if I tell them about Chad but if you back me up they, I hope anyway" Mal tells Audrey

' _Everyone meet at Queen Leah's, it's time to tell Audrey the truth'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _hope you enjoyed_

 _please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey,_

 _Here we go last chapter, unless i think of more to add to it. Originally the previous chapter was the last chapter. I knew what was going to happen here but i wasn't sure how to write it but_ Bal-Breelice04081998 _wanted to know what would happen with Doug, they inspired me to write this chapter. So if there's anything you want to know about this universe please ask me, I may be inspired to write a chapter about it, but if not I may just tell you my head cannon about it._

 _As i said in the previous chapter thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and Subscribed to this story. You all kept me going and made me so happy with how much you all loved this. This has been one of my favourite stories to write, I loved the story. I loved being able to share it with you._

 _This chapter was also partly inspired by OUAT, while i stopped watching that in season three Swanfire was my OTP, along with Sleepinghook. Originally i was planning to not name the characters because they weren't cannon but I couldn't not name them._

 _For my last Fanfic recommendation, a OUAT story. 'Dreaming out loud' by 'Lilac Moon' This story is great, the writer is amazing and has so many great ideas. This my current favourite of theirs. Its about Emma sharing dreams with her parents since she is born and grows up knowing the truth about who she is and this changes the events of the show._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter_

 _Haylie Myers_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

With King Ben's Proclamation to give the children on the Isle of the lost chance and with Uma, Harry and Gil's successful integration into Auradon Society, King Ben starts to bring more of the children across among them is Rumpelstiltskin's son.

On his arrival he befriends Snow White's daughter.

Unfortunately for them Doug is not happy with this and as Evie saw in the previous timeline when he is not happy things can turn bad.

At least for Snow White's Daughter she had never dated Doug, they were just friends but for Doug it was different.

There's a reason the time travellers avoided Doug. Evie and Jay especially, Evie remembers what Doug was like at first, while she she didn't think much of it at first but later she realised even early on he showed signs of what was to come.

He had even admitted to stalking her. Something she didn't think much of at the time.

When Evie noticed Emma and Neal's growing friendship, Evie decided to share with Emma her story. To allow Emma to have someone she could turn to if the situation turned bad.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As Evie had feared the situation in time does turn bad.

Doug corners Emma and Neal.

Emma gets scared by his actions especially after Evie's story of what he had done to her.

She like Evie had considered Doug a friend but after she had befriended Neal, Doug had started to get possessive, he didn't want her to be friends with Neal. Neal on the other hand was happy to befriend Doug but was always met with resistance.

She then started to see Neal as something more, and was starting to think about maybe dating him, which was when Doug had gotten worse and had led to their current situation.

Doug had cornered the two, maybe in hopes to stop whatever was budding between them.

So Emma grabs out her phone and sends a quick _SOS_ text to Evie.

Doug notices this and questions her "Who did you just message?"

"My Aunt!" She answers being vague, its true technically Evie is her Aunt, she is her mother's step-sister.

"Who?" Doug questions

"My Aunt, the one person who understands you, the one person I can trust, now that you have shown this side you. If you don't stop, who knows what you will do, to me or more specifically to Neal who you view as a threat" Emma answers him

"Who are you talking about?" Doug asks he is really confused

This is when Evie and Jay teleport in.

"She was talking about me!" Evie speaks as she arrives

"Evie! Thank goodness you're here" Emma speaks and runs to her "Hi Jay" she says once she pulls away from Evie and notices is there as well.

"Wait Evie? Aren't you one of Ben's friends?" Doug is now extremely confused he doesn't know this girl. He knows she's one of Ben's group of friends but he was always an outcast to that group. None of them talked to him. They always ignored him and Chad. With Chad's recent betrayal and exile Doug has been alone. He had Emma but he was losing her to Neal and he just wanted to keep her to himself.

"Yes I am; Snow is my step-sister which also makes Emma my niece. I look out for her, you're lucky you're not Royalty and didn't attack King Ben like Chad. You gone against Emma and I fear for both her and Neal's safety and as a previous occupant of the Isle of the Lost Neal does also fall under my protection. Just because he father was a Villain doesn't make him a Villain. Chad's parents were Heroes and he became a Villain. While you aren't there yet this situation does need to be dealt with. Luckily or Unluckily however you view it you fall under Snow White and her husband's jurisdiction, this situation will be brought before them but be warned come near any of my family again and you will learn more about me that you wish you wouldn't" Evie then uses her magic to bind Doug. Then uses her magic and her connection to Jay to teleport herself Jay, Emma, Neal and Doug to Snow White's Kingdom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thank you so much for reading this._

 _I hope you enjoyed this story_

 _please review if you get the chance, i want to know what you though of this story and if theres anything else you want know about this universe._

 _Haylie Myers_


	13. Chapter 13

**Rewrite the past**

 _Yes it is a new chapter, the new movie inspired me to write two new chapters this one about_ _Telling Audrey_ _and_ _Telling The Charmings_ _._

 _Thank you everyone all the comments, favorites, subscriptions and hits this story gets. This is one of my favourite stories I have written and also yours. Its already nearly caught up to The Kane Family in hits and hasn't been anywhere near as long._

 _The next chapter has been written it just needs to be typed._

 _Haylie Myers_

Telling Audrey

Mal, Ben, Evie, Jane and Audrey make there way back to Queen Leah's. Upon arrival they find others are waiting for them.

Leah comes up to up Mal "Are you going to tell her?"

"It's time for her to know, Chad just tried to do the same all over again" Mal informs her

"Audrey?" Leah Questions

"Pure of heart" Mal answers her

"I will leave it to you then, I would like to hear what just happened later" Leah tells Mal

"Of course" Mal answers

"What's going on?" Audrey questions Mal and her grandmother

"Mal's going to tell you everything. Remember I love you, Always" Leah tells her granddaughter before leaving them all to it.

Once everyone is sitting Ben turns to Audrey.

"Remember how I disappeared when I was five?"

"Yeah no-one could find you for five years" Audrey answers

"What isn't well known is where I was, The Royal Guard found me on The Isle" Ben tells her

"How did you get there?" Audrey asks him

"We don't know, but we will tell what lead up to it. Not many know this" Ben stops before Mal picks up

"Imagine if Ben didn't disappear when he was five, if he grew up here is Auradon"

"What does this have to do with Chad and what you said?" Audrey asks

"Please Audrey, we will get there" Mal requests of Audrey

"Do you remember what it was like before Ben disappeared, when he was here?" Mal asks Audrey

"A little" Audrey answers

"Leah made sure you spent a lot of time together" Mal commented

"If I hadn't disappeared, we would have grown up together" Ben comments

"As you grew older, everyone would have expected you to date and so you would" Mal comments

"But I don't see Ben that way. I would never take him from you" Audrey tells Mal, Mal is her family and would do anything to hurt her family.

"I know don't and thank you" Mal comments with a bit of humor as when the positions were revesed Mal had taken Ben from her. She then continues "But in this reality he didn't know me yet. In this reality it was what was expected of you. Then Ben's first proclamation came and the first four came over from The Isle"

"Uma, Harry and…. Wait did you say four, he only brought over three" Audrey asks confused

"This time, but Uma, Harry and Gil weren't the first. In this other reality, Myself, Evie, Jay and Carlos were the first four" Mal answers her

"But… Grammy…" Audrey asks confused. How are these guys from The Isle.

"She knows. I told her everything the day she agreed to take me in" Mal informs her

"You became my family Audrey, both of you" Mal reassures her

"Remember that we are family, here and now. People can change, Good can come from Bad, but Bad can also come from Good. Our Parents were the Villains of your parents stories. Yours and Chad's were the Heroes of the stories. You can choose who you want to be!" Mal continues to reassure her

"In this other reality the four of us were on The Isle until Ben's first Proclamation. Our parents wanted us to steal Fairy Godmother's Wand and take down the barrier. Then they could escape and take revenge on those who locked them up for years on The Isle. We weren't trusted when we arrived in Auradon. I put a love spell on Ben, however our first date was at The Enchanted Lake and spell washed off when Ben decided to go for a swim. But as we said earlier, Ben had already been dating the Audrey of that reality. Ben and I eventually apologized to Audrey for what happened, it had hurt her but we had fallen in love. Then one day Chad, like he did here, turned on us. That Audrey joined him, because Chad had always chosen her. She was hurt and we did that to her" Ben squeezes Mal's hand in support "But because of Ben's disappearance hear at age five and lived with us on The Isle for five years things are different here and for the most part better"

"Things there kept getting worse, so we did the only we could. Similar to what I did today however on a larger scale. I found a spell in my mothers spell book that allowed our memories from that time to travel back and return to our five year old bodies. However, the unfortunate situation occurred where for some unknown reason we all appeared on The Isle together. We were stuck there until The Royal Guard appeared looking for Ben. When we came back we gave both you and Chad a chance, as you were not them. After Chad's treatment of Dizzy we decided that was it for him. You however became my family, my sister. We made the right choice you weren't her and today you proved that you never would be. One key feature of the Time Travel Spell was that you had to be Pure of Heart of the spell wouldn't work. Today, I rewound time a few minutes to save Ben's life. I refused to loose him to Chad again" Mal finishes up

"That's a lot to take in, I don't know what to say" Audrey speaks up eventually, she really didn't know what to say to everything they told her. It's just a lot to process.

"I know it is and its up to you, but if you would like we can show you a glimpse of that reality and we wont hide anything from you. Leah is the only other one who knows the full truth. While we have told others and shown them a glimpse, we have never shown or told any of them who the Villains of that future were. We did it to protect them as it hadn't happened yet, and it your case never will. You deserve to know everything, however it is your choice. Just remember, we love you, you are our family. You are my sister as much as Evie or Dizzy" Mal tells Audrey, Allowing her to make the choice and also reassuring her at the same time.

"I would like to see a Glimpse of that reality, it may help me to understand it. It's a lot to take in from just words" Audrey eventually replies again when she finds the words to reply

"We can do that" Mal reassures her

' _Evie, Jane, I'm going to need you both for this. We are to show her more than anyone else and we wont be hiding anything. Thankfully, even that Audrey wasn't to bad. Definitely not as bad as Chad. Well except for that one time.'_ Mal tells the other telepathically

"Show her now, what happened and what now never will, so she can understand and have some closure" Mal, Jane and Evie recite together after telepathically deciding. Showing Audrey that Alternate Future.

"Wow, that reality was…" Audrey starts, not sure how to continue

"Not Fun" Dude comments

That makes everyone laugh and eases the tension that had started to grow.

"Thanks, Dude" Audrey comments

While it had taken some time for people to get used to it, it is now known among their family and friends that Dude can talk.

"I gather that reality is the reason why none of you have anything to do with Doug" Audrey asks them

"Doug wanted my Husband and my Son dead because he couldn't understand I wasn't his true love. He was possessive. I fear for Emma. Especially with her new friendship with Neal. However, I'm keeping an eye on the situation. He will never harm my family again" Evie tells Audrey honestly

"We figured the best way to deal with the Doug situation was ignoring him. Therefore history wont repeat itself. Doug becomes possessive if he thinks he's loosing what he believes is his" Mal also speaks up in more general terms, why they kept there distance from him.

"And me?" Audrey asks worried, but at the same time wanting to know

"Completely different, your now family, but that Audrey were always in the background, mainly just Supporting Chad. When I arrived here I told Leah everything. I wanted to stay with her and I wanted to give you the best chance to change. Your life was already with Ben's disappearance. It was also the best revenge our family could have over my mother" Mal tells Audrey

"Thank you! Thank you for giving me a chance. For becoming my family. It certainly was great revenge" Audrey thanks her before laughing over the revenge

"There was nothing we could do about Chad, we cut all contact after the way he treated Dizzy. She's my sister and no one hurts her, no one hurts my family" Mal tells her

"Its ok I understand. With what I saw myself today and what you showed me, I understand it just hurts. I liked him a lot. He was my friend. However, he hurt my friends, my family, and that's not ok" Audrey assures her

"Tomorrow, we will need to visit The Charmings and explain what happened. I would like you to be there. They will believe us more if you are there" Mal tells Audrey

"I will come" Audrey excepts

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Hope you enjoyed it_

 _Please review if you get the chance, I would to hear what you thought of my latest chapter_

 _Haylie Myers_


	14. Chapter 14

**Rewrite the Past**

 _Thank you everyone for reading the latest chapter. Thank you for all the favourites and subscriptions. Thank you manticore-gurl071134 for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed my latest chapter._

 _This story is now at 22,892 hits in total. Added to 3 communities. 103 Favourites. 81 Follows. Each of them have the most of any of my stories however there are 28 reviews. Which is number three both of my Primeval new world stories have more reviews so this story need 25 more reviews to the top spot in everything._

 _I loved Descendants 3, I used some of the plot from as part of my story. Descendants 3 takes place in that alternate future with one difference no Doug. This chapter has minor spoilers for Descendants 3. Doug was not at Evie's home when they arrived because Jay is Evie's true in this. If another character was needed in his place Lonnie could have been at the party with Jane and they both jumped in the lake. Lonnie could then take Doug's place in any of his scenes._

 _Enjoy my newest chapter_

 _Haylie Myers_

Informing The Charming's

Ben, Mal, Audrey and Dizzy arrive at The Charming's the next day.

Sadly they have bad news for the family.

The four of them are led into the Sitting Room where they can talk privately with Cinderella and Henry.

Once everyone is seated Ben speaks up.

"I'm sorry but we come with bad news. Its about Chad, yesterday he attacked me and left me in a bad state. If not for the quick actions of Mal I would not be here. Audrey was also present at this incident and came with us today as a witness. I'm sorry but Chad was banished to The Isle for his actions against The Crown. Mal and Audrey will explain everything as I was out of it. I came to later. I trust them both completely"

"Cinderella, Henry, everything I am about to tell you is the truth, it may not seem to be, but it is. Yesterday myself, Ben and Audrey were out when Chad attacked Ben. He had decided that Ben didn't deserve to The Crown and wanted it for himself. He attacked Ben and Ben went down. I used a variation of a time travel spell that allowed me to rewind time to just before Chad's attack on Ben. Then with help Chad was banished to The Isle for his actions against The Crown. I refused to loose Ben again to Chad" Mal explains to them

"No, Chad, he wouldn't, he couldn't" Cinderella stammers out. Her Boy, he wouldn't, he couldn't. Not her son.

"Cinderella, I'm sorry, but it is true. I still cant believe it myself, but it is" Audrey tells Chad's mum. When she woke up this morning she forgot for a moment. For that short moment it was like any other morning. Then it came back to her and she remembered what Chad had done. How could he do that.

"We weren't sure weather or not to share this next part to you but we decided too. You should know everything" Ben tells them

"You remember my disappearance when I was five and how I was missing for years" Tells them

"Yes, what does this have to do with the situation?" Henry asks noticing his wife cant, shes still trying to take it all in and is at a loss for words

"Please let me continue, I will get there" Ben asks them

"Ok, Continue" Henry excepts for now. Not sure what this has to do with Chad. A part of him wants to know what happened to Ben. Where he was, was a closely guarded secret. Maybe it will explain how nice came to be in Auradon rather than on The Isle.

"For those five years I lived on The Isle. I changed my looks and went by a different name. it was needed to survive. Eventually my parents sent The Royal Guard to The Isle. I flagged them down when I saw them. I then returned to Auradon with those who took me in while I was on The Isle. I would never have left them behind, they were my family I would have rather stayed then leave them behind. So myself, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Dizzy returned to Auradon. After a short trial period here Dizzy moved in with Mal at Queen Leahs. Evie and Carlos stayed with me. Jay went to live with Mulan and Shang. However, it is what happened before I arrived on The Isle when we were five and Dizzy was one. Very few know about this and even fewer know the identities of some in this. We cant reveal two of them though" Ben continues after the interruption

"I give you permission, they deserve to know everything" Audrey interrupts Ben

' _Audrey has given permission for us to tell her part in the events, should we tell them everything?'_ Ben asks everyone knowing they were all hanging in for details.

' _Yes, they deserve to know everything'_ Mal agrees and everyone else adds in their agreement

"Audrey, are you sure?" Ben double checks before continuing

"Yes, they deserve to know everything" Audrey assures him

"Ok, with Audrey's permission I will you everything. We wont hide anything from you. The only ones who have been told everything are Queen Leah and Audrey. As Mal mentioned she used a variation of a Time Travel Spell to rewind time. The original spell was originally used in a couple of years after terrible circumstances led to nearly everyone gone" Ben started up before Mal picks up from him.

"Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Dizzy, and myself were still living in Auradon. However, most of what was left of the Heroes were living on The Isle under the protection of Uma and Harry. Myself, Jane, Evie and Uma created a new barrier for The Isle to protect those who lived there and keep them safe from evil. After the creation of the new barrier, Uma took the barrier remote and returned to The Isle. We entrusted everyone on The Isle to Uma and Harry, while we battled in Auradon. The original barrier had been taken down years previously and while this had been mainly a good idea it did eventually lead in part to the situation we ended up in. The worst part became when we found out who behind it. Those who we once trusted. Chad was the leader with Audrey behind him. He always stood behind her and she had been hurt by us in the past. This kept becoming worse until the six us of were all that was left in Auradon. That's when I found the Time Travel Spell. It would allow the Pure of Heart to return to the past and change a mistake. Ben was in a coma from the last attack. We cast the spell and the memories of the six of returned to our five year old bodies and we appeared on The Isle together. With our memories of that future we worked together to change that future so it would never come to be. Both Chad and Audrey were each given a chance to change. Audrey changed and she became family to us. After Chad's treatment of Dizzy we decided to leave him to his own devices. We didn't want anything to do with him. I'm sorry but we didn't trust him. We didn't like him. We gave him a chance and he failed"

"That's a lot to take in, its just hard to believe Chad would ever do such a thing. Here or There." Henry comments. It does explain how Dizzy came to be in Auradon. But its just a lot. He could never believe Chad would ever turn his back on good.

"We can show you a glimpse of that reality to help you understand. That is completely up to you" Ben offers them

"Audrey?" Cinderella asks Audrey. Her voice is broken, she cant understand how this could have happened.

"it's all true. I wish it wasn't but it is. They showed it all to me. It's hard to believe, but I saw Chad's actions yesterday. I'm sorry. Let them show you. It helped me" Audrey shares with Cinderella. She wishes yesterday never happened, she wishes they could go back to before Chad turned on them. To before she lost Chad.

"Please show us" Cinderella asks taking up Audrey's advice

' _Jane, Evie'_ Mal calls

"Just give me a moment I will need help" Mal tells them before walking back to the front to collect Jane and Evie.

' _Wish I had Dad's Ember'_ Mal comments to the others

' _It would be a nice power boost, we could use'_ Evie comments

' _Sadly, I haven't ever talked to him in this new reality'_ Mal comments back

' _We can change that, we can go visit him one day'_ Evie comments back

' _But then we would have to get there without our mother's knowing'_ Mal comments back. It will be so hard to visit him without alerting there mums.

' _Urgh'_ Evie complains, she does not want to see their mothers

The three of them walk back into the room.

"I need both Jane and Evie's help with this" Mal comments once they are all seated again

"Show them now, what happened, so they can understand and have some closure" Mal, Evie and Jane decide on a slight variation of the spell used on Audrey as they are showing them a glimpse of that reality similar to what was shown to Audrey.

Cinderella and Henry are quiet for a while taking in all that they saw.

"Thank you for telling us. I'm sorry for everything that happened, for everything my son did to you" Henry shares with them. Cinderella is once again at loss for a words. How could her son do all that.

"Of course, we will leave you deal with the situation. However if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask" Ben tells them

"Aunt and Uncle, I'm sorry for Chad's actions. I'm here if you need me. I will come and check on you later. Allowing you some time to organise your thoughts and compose yourselves" Dizzy tells both Cinderella and Henry, before giving them both big hugs

"I will be around as well. I want to talk to you about everything. Chad meant a lot to me and I know you will need some time to work through your thoughts" Audrey tells them. At times she still forgets Chad is not coming back. Sometimes she wants to share something with him but then she remembers he hurt her. He hurt her friends and family and is not coming back.

"I'm sorry about everything, but remember please ask anything you need. Don't hesitate. You are still Dizzy's family and Dizzy Is my family. You are not alone" Mal comments before they all get up to leave

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Hope you enjoyed_

 _Please review if you get the chance_

 _Haylie Myers_


End file.
